Adam Steps Up
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy! Plot: Adam is always the "dumb one". But when Breeand Chase suddenly get sick, will Adam step up? Rated K plus for some visuals and graphic sicknesses. (May be rated T for Teen as the chapters go on) Special thanks to Susz for the inspiration from her fanfic: Kaz Steps Up
1. Poisonous Mission

**This chapter is a little short, but it's just the beginning of the fanfiction. Should get better as it goes on… Enjoy!**

 **Adam's POV:**

"This is the fourth mission we've been on this week and it's only Wednesday!" I complained. Ugh! Why did everyone always have to be in trouble? Couldn't they be a little more responsible? Maybe they aren't mature like Chase said everyone is BUT me. Clearly, he was wrong about something for once!

"Adam, quit complaining, this is our job. We have to do this," Chase said as he unloaded our mission bag. "Can't you get fired or quit when you have a job?" I asked. "How do you even know that? No one would ever hire you to be responsible for anything," Bree replied. Couldn't argue with that…

"Adam, quick, hold this door shut while Bree and I get some sample's of this poison for Mr. Davenport to study," Chase said as he grabbed a cup thingy to put the poison in.

"Ugh! Fine. But I want to watch my favorite cartoon show when we get home as a reward," I replied as I held the door closed. "Whatever!" Chase exclaimed. While I was holding the door a couple of men were banging on it. "Uh, what should I do? Would it be impolite to tell them that nobody's home?" I asked. Mr. Davenport always wanted us to use our manners…

"Hold on!" Bree exclaimed. Chase and Bree quickly got more samples. Then they started banging harder on the door. "What should I do!?" I shouted. Bree and Chase finished. "Stop holding the door. We can fight them," Chase replied as he put the poison in our mission bag and readied his fists.

I let go of the door and they all came charging in. I grabbed one of the bad guys and threw him across the room. Bree kicked one of the bad guys and he was out like a light. Chase punched one of the guys in the face and used his mind thingy to shoot him across the room.

"Hey! He went flying like you do when I throw you, Chase!" I exclaimed. He looked at me annoyed. "Come on! We have to go, they could wake up any minute," Bree said. We held onto Bree and she super speeded us back to the lab.

"That was close!" Leo exclaimed as we entered the lab.

Mr. Davenport was waiting for us as well. "Do you guys have the vials of poison I wanted you guys to get?" Mr. Davenport asked. Man! He was rude! Not even a "thank you for risking your life for this stupid poison and almost getting killed for it."

Chase grabbed the poison that was in the tubey thingies and gave them to Mr. Davenport. He carefully put them in another container and sealed it shut. "Boy am I beat, I'm going to get in my jammies and watch my favorite cooking show!" I exclaimed and scurried into my capsule.

I quickly changed into my jammies and Leo came too. As soon as we had gone up the stairs we turned on the TV and started watching my cooking show. I sighed; I was like any other average teenager. I come back from almost being killed and to make me feel better, I cuddle up on the couch with all the blankets and watch my favorite cooking show. Life was SUPER good.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Leo asked while he was chomping down on a huge bowl of popcorn. I grabbed a fist full and shoved it in my mouth, "Probably team Broady. They have Kathleen on their team. She makes really good Crème brûlée," I replied.

"Really? I'm on team Alyssa and not just because her sister Allison is hot," Leo replied. Couldn't argue with that. Allison was cute and she knew how to cook. Just my kind of woman.

Tasha came through the door, "Hey boys!" "Hey," Leo and I said but we didn't take our eyes off the TV. She watched with us, "Ooh! I'm on team Broady for sure!" Tasha exclaimed. "Right!?" I exclaimed and high-fived her. "Yeah! Kathleen really knows how to make that Crème brûlée," Tasha replied. Wow, for Mr. Davenport's wife, Tasha really does get me.

Mr. Davenport came from the elevator and ran into the living room. He looked worried. "Hey honey! What's wrong?" Tasha asked as she got up from the couch. "Boys, pause it!" Tasha said. We paused the show and got up as well.

"It's Bree and Chase! Something's wrong, they passed out right after they got out of their mission suits. We need to take them to the hospital right away!" Mr. Davenport explained.

Oh no, what was wrong with them? Mr. Davenport would never take us to a hospital because there could be a huge chance for the doctors to find out that we were bionic. "How are you going to do that, Big D? The doctors could find out they're bionic," Leo asked. Leo must have read my mind! And he thinks he doesn't have a bionic ability…

"I'm going to have to remove their chips," Mr. Davenport said as he walked back into the elevator. Tasha, Leo, and I followed. We all ran into the lab as soon as the elevator went down. Chase and Bree were on the floor. "Adam! Help me get them into their capsules so that their chips can be removed," Mr. Davenport told me.

I quickly grabbed Bree first and put her in her capsule. Mr. Davenport quickly took the chip out of her with his computer thingy. "Okay, now Chase," He said. I quickly took Bree out and put Chase in his capsule. Mr. Davenport again did the computer thingy and they were both bionicless.

"We need to get them to the hospital right now! They are fading!" Tasha exclaimed as she put two fingers on their neck to feel this thing called a "pulse".

Mr. Davenport told me to grab Chase and Bree and we bolted into his car. Leo placed Bree right next to him and I placed Chase in the back next to me. I hoped my brother and sister were going to be okay.


	2. At the Hospital

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. I glanced in the car mirror to see the reflection of my kids and I felt so… unaccomplished. Which is a big thing for me to say because let's be honest, I'm a billionaire and that's QUITE an accomplishment.

We finally got to the hospital. They rushed Chase and Bree into the emergency room. Tasha, Leo, Adam, and I rushed by their beds as they rolled them into the rooms. After they went through the doors, it was a big waiting game.

"I hope they're going to be okay," Leo said as we were sitting down in the waiting room. I patted his back, "I'm sure they'll be fine." He smiled. That was a smile of relief, but if I'm honest, I wasn't sure they'd be fine…

Adam was silent. I could see that he was deep in his thoughts. Which is a little bit strange since Adam doesn't really think, but I could tell he was disappointed. I felt really bad. It was his ACTUAL brother and sister in there, he must feel horrible.

I held Tasha's hand tight. Hopefully this nightmare would be over soon.

-Time skip-

Two and a half hours have passed. Tasha was asleep still holding onto my hand, Adam was pacing back and forth, and Leo was also trying to sleep. "What's taking so long!?" Adam asked as he was pacing. "Adam, relax. They have to find out what's wrong with Chase and Bree before they can cure them. It's going to take time," I said to him.

As soon as I said that, the doctor opened the waiting room door and approached us. I shook Tasha and Leo and I got up. Tasha awoke and stood with me. "What's wrong with them doc?" I asked.

"Well, one clear thing we noticed is that they were affected by some kind of poison. Do you know if they were around anything like that, Mr. Davenport?" The Doctor asked. "Uh…" I started. Tasha crossed her arms. I glanced at her. She knew I must have sent them on a mission to retrieve some.

"Well, I needed them to get some so that I could study them…"I said. "Why would you have your children help you with poison? I mean, it's not like they're superheroes or anything!" The Doctor exclaimed. I laughed awkwardly and my wife and Leo did too.

Adam stood there, "But Mr. Davenport we are su…" Adam started. Tasha, Leo, and I turned to him and gave him a look that clearly said, _"Shut up!"_ "We are not superheroes. This guy… what was he thinking!?" Adam said pointing to me.

"Well, you should not be letting teenagers near poison! You're a scientist, Donald; you can't let children be doing your work that YOU get paid for," The doctor explained. He turned to my wife, "And you support him using your step children?"

"It's a great learning experience for the kids. He's the scientist, I just let him do as he pleases," Tasha replied. "Well, are they going to be okay?" Leo asked. "Your daughter has less poison in her system, but your son has a dangerous amount. We are going to try our best with the surgery. Your daughter should be able to go home by tomorrow morning, but we can't promise your son," The doctor explained.

He went back into the room. I told Tasha, Leo, and Adam to go home. "I'm not leaving my brother and sister!" Adam exclaimed. "Adam, you are so tired! You've been pacing ever since we got here. I'm probably not going to hear how the surgeries went until three o'clock in the morning. You guys will be the first people I call," I explained.

Adam finally gave in and they all went home. I hoped this surgery was going to go well…

 **Adam's POV:**

Tasha, Leo, and I rode in the car ride home. I should be at the doctor thingy waiting for my brother and sister to come out! But I'm stuck here! Useless. I was already useless though. Chase says it all the time… Maybe he's right.

We got home at twelve o'clock at night. Tasha sent Leo and me straight to bed. "But Tasha, Chase and Bree aren't downstairs in the lab, I'll be all lonely," I said. She sighed, "Leo, why don't you let Adam sleep on the floor in your room tonight?"

"Really!?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Is that okay with you, Adam?" Tasha asked. A party with Leo? SCORE! At least something will make me happy. "Sure! I've seen these sleepover things on TV! I've never had one! Remember when Bree had one and E.D.D.Y. turned into a creep?" I replied.

"Oh yes. I remember that," Tasha said rolling her eyes. Tasha got a blanket out of the closet and an extra pillow. She put it on Leo's floor and I got into my jammies, and snuggled into my blankets as Leo hopped into his bed. "Good night, boys," She said softly, "Tomorrow we'll go visit Chase and Bree. Maybe they'll be better."

"Good night," Leo and I said at the same time. (TWINS!)

Tasha closed the door. Leo turned over in his bed and started to fall asleep. I didn't want to go to sleep. My thoughts were everywhere, it scared me 'cause I don't really think. "Leo?" I asked. "Yeah?" He replied sleepily.

"Do you think Chase and Bree are gonna be okay?" I asked. "I think so. That doctor did sound like he knew what he was doing. I know they're your brother and sister but you shouldn't worry, Adam. They're fighters. You are too," He answered.

I smiled. Leo was right we are all fighters. "You know what?" I said. "What?" "I'm glad you're my brother, Leo. You are one of the bestest brothers I have ever had," I told Leo. "I'm glad you are my brother too. Good night, Adam," Leo replied.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep. I heard the phone ring in the middle of the night. I heard Tasha running and she quickly opened the door into our room. "Boys!" She exclaimed. Leo and I sat up. "What happened mom?" Leo asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I was dreaming of unicorns going to school with me," I complained.

"We have to drive to the hospital. Something happened," Tasha exclaimed.

 **So... CLIFF HANGER! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's still a little bit short but I wanted to leave it off with that. Talk to you guys soon!**

 **-Angie**


	3. Back to School

**Tasha's POV:**

Leo, Adam, and I rushed to the hospital. Donald told me no other details other than that there was an issue with Chase and Bree. It must have been serious if he asked us to come as soon as possible.

"Mom, what did Big D say?" Leo asked as I was driving. "He just said something happened during surgery and it was an emergency. We had to get there as soon as we could," I explained.

"Will the doctor be able to fix them?" Adam asked. "Hopefully, Adam. I hope it's just a mix up or something that isn't that serious," I responded. "Well, why would Big D want us to come as soon as possible to the hospital if it wasn't serious?" Leo asked.

I shrugged. I really didn't know and I didn't want to get any ideas in Adam or Leo's head…

-Time skip-

We got to the hospital within a half hour and we all ran in. We went into the elevator and reached the seventh floor. We went into the waiting room and my husband was there talking to the doctor.

We raced over to him. "What's going on?" I asked out of breath. "After we did the surgery and got all of the poison out of their systems, even your son's, we gave them this medicine that would help so that the poison couldn't return," The doctor started.

"Well, that's great!" I exclaimed. I glanced at my husband who still was frowning. "What's the problem then?" I asked. "The medicine worked for Bree, but since Chase had double the amount of poison and while they did get all of it out of him, they had to put him on so much medication that the medicine didn't work. The poison is multiplying," Donald explained.

"So what does that mean?" Leo asked. "Yeah, so is Bree okay and Chase isn't?" Adam asked. "Bree should be good for now, like I said she will be ready to go tomorrow, but Chase needs to have another surgery. We need to do this one as soon as possible. The poison is spreading fast," The doctor explained.

"Well what are you waiting for? Save my brother!" Adam exclaimed. "We will do all we can. We should be done by ten o'clock in the morning," The doctor said and left. I looked at my watch, it was five fifteen.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked. "Donald, you're exhausted, why don't you take the kids home and I'll stay here. I'll call you at 9:30 so that you can be here in enough time to hear the results," I said. "Okay, let's go boys," Donald motioned to the boys.

"Wait, what about Bree?" Adam asked, "Didn't the doctor say she could go home?" "No, they want to keep her until tomorrow just to be safe. We can't visit her until after you guys go to school. She needs to rest," Donald explained.

We were all silent for a couple minutes. We decided to say our goodbyes and then they left. I sat back down in the waiting room chair and took a magazine off the end table.

I just flipped through it; I didn't even try to read it. I was just thinking about Chase and Bree and my poor husband and son and even Adam! His siblings are both so sick. I wish there was more I could do…

 **Leo's POV:**

Once again, we were driving home to our house. I stared out the window. No one was talking; no one knew what to say. Chase was in critical condition, and Bree was still trying to get better. Not to mention they are still keeping her in the hospital.

I felt so bad for Adam. He doesn't really talk as much as he usually does. I could tell he misses his brother and sister and he really just wants to see them. Mr. Davenport was acting different too. He usually tries to find a solution to a problem in a snap, but now… he can't.

We got home at six in the morning. Since we had to wake up at six thirty for school anyway, we decided to stay up. "Do we have to go to school today?" I asked.

"Yes, even though Bree and Chase are in the hospital, you guys still need to go to school. Besides, you two need it more than Bree and Chase…" Big D said. Big D made Adam and me cereal. We both barely touched it. I had lost my appetite. Adam didn't even touch his which was surprising since he's ALWAYS hungry.

"Alright, since you two aren't eating, I'd suggest you'd both go get dressed for school," Big D said as he took our bowls away from us. We both slumped out of the chairs and got dressed. Big D drove us to school and when we got there we were quiet. Everyone was staring at us though. Did news really travel that fast?

 **Adam's POV:**

As soon as we got to school, everyone was staring at me and Leo. I was really mad but I held back my anger. I pushed through the different people and I went to math class.

"Hey, treetop," A person said. I turned around. It was Trent's friend, Tristan. He's always picking on me even though I'm taller and today, I didn't want to hear it. "So, I heard your poor little brother and sissy are in the hospital. What'd you do? Trample them?" He asked. A few guys laughed at the joke.

I really didn't know why he always picked on me. I'm way taller than him. But I guess being tall is a weakness too. I had to ignore it. "You're a loser, Adam. Always have, always will be. Maybe that's the reason why your brother and sister are in the hospital. They can't depend on you," He said.

That was it. I got up and punched him right in the nose. There was blood everywhere. "What is going on?" My math teacher asked as she entered the room. "Miss. Carla! Adam punched me in the nose for no reason! I was just sitting here!" The Tristan exclaimed. "That's not true! He was intimidating me!" I exclaimed.

I started to argue with the guy that intimidated me. "That's enough!" Miss. Carla yelled, "Adam, I'm calling your father to come pick you and your brother up. And Tristan, go to the nurse's office, immediately. I'm also calling your parents."

"Yes Miss. Carla," Tristan and I said at once. I quickly got my stuff and Tristan went to the nurse. Miss. Carla notified Leo's teacher that Mr. Davenport was picking us up. She sent me into the hallway were Leo was already waiting.

"What happened, Adam?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, Tristan was just bothering me and he was joking about Bree and Chase being in the hospital saying that it's my fault and I slipped. I punched him right in the nose. I didn't even think," I explained, "I mean- is it my fault that Bree and Chase are in the hospital?"

Leo shook his head, "No way. This is no one's fault. We are a family. We are supposed to support and build each other up. We're gonna get through this." I smiled.

Mr. Davenport walked through the school doors. "What happened?" He asked. I explained everything and to my surprise, he didn't ground me or anything! He patted me and Leo's back and said, "Come on, let's go see how Bree's doing."


	4. Step up to the plate

**Bree's POV:**

I opened my eyes and I was staring at a bright light. Where was I? All I remember is when we went on a mission to get the poison for Mr. Davenport, we came back, and Adam said he was going to watch his stupid cooking show, Chase and I got dressed and then it was blank. I don't remember anything.

Now I have no idea where I am and I'm starring up at a bright light. Maybe I'm in heaven… "Hey Bree!" Leo exclaimed. Never mind… my brothers are here. I got up. There was Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Adam. I looked around. Was I in a hospital?

"Bree, I know you're probably confused," Mr. Davenport started. Yeah! No kidding! Why was I in a hospital? "Yes, how did I get here?" I asked. "When you and Chase were getting the poison, it got into your system and you passed out. We had to drive you guys to the hospital. You just came out of surgery and it looks like you're poison free and you'll be able to go home tomorrow," Mr. Davenport replied.

"What about Chase? Where is he?" I asked. Maybe they were going to go check on him… "He just came out of another surgery at nine. We aren't allowed to visit him until tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said. "Wait, if he had the same thing as me and I'm up, why isn't he?" I asked. I thought about that sentence. Wow, I really should have worded it differently…

"Chase had more poison in his system then you did. They did the first surgery and removed all of it. But since they put too much medicine in his body before the surgery, the medicine that helped to prevent from more poison to come back worked against his body and he got more poison then before. The doctor had to hold another surgery," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Wow," I said simply. My thoughts were everywhere. "What day is it?" I asked. "Wednesday," Leo said. "So basically, I've just been asleep for two days?" I asked. "Pretty much," Leo replied.

Adam was standing there. He had tears in his eyes. "Hey Adam," I said softly. "Hi," He simply said. "How was school? Did Catlin miss me?" I asked. "It was fine and I don't know… They were too busy staring at us," Adam replied quietly.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "We'll give you two a minute alone," Mr. Davenport said and they both started walking out the door. As soon as they left I said, "Adam, what's up? You usually enjoy going to school if Chase or I am sick or something like that."

"Tristan was telling me that I was the reason that you and Chase were in the hospital. I got mad, and I punched him. He blamed me and now my teacher doesn't want anything to do with me. Well, she never did but I was getting solid D's! My grade could go down all the way to a Z!" He explained.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's how it works, and no you are definitely not the reason why Chase and I are in the hospital," I told him. "How do you know that? Maybe if I was helping you guys more, this wouldn't have happened," He said.

"Adam, it happened. Chase and I aren't dead, we are still here. There was nothing else you could have done to have prevented that from happening," I replied.

"Maybe I should be the one to create the time machine and change that back! But wait; old cranky Mr. Davenport already did that… Shoot…" Adam said and put his fingers on his chin like he was thinking really "hard" on this situation.

"Like I said, it's done. But there is something you can do for Chase and me," I said. "What is it?" He asked, "I would do anything." "Be strong," I replied softly. Tears started rolling down his face. "I-I can't," He whispered. "Yes you can! You are literally the strongest man alive. You can do this," I said with encouragement in my voice.

"I never realized that I would be so… broken without my brother and sister there to help me," He confessed. "Chase and I are so glad that you are like that," I said to him. "How? All I ever do is mess things up," He replied. "Never. Even though you aren't the smartest, you're the brightest. We need you Adam. You need to step up. For Chase, For Mr. Davenport, for Tasha, for Leo… For me," I said.

"Do you really think I can do it?" He asked. "Yes," I replied. "Promise?" He asked. He held out his pinkie for me to swear. "Promise," I answered and grabbed his pinkie with mine.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry that chapter was a little short and boring. It will get better promise! I tried to make Adam as stupid as possible in this chapter but I also wanted him to be sentimental so you guys got a little bit of both. ;) Remember #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in authors note and profiles.**

 **-Angie**


	5. Bree's Comin' Home!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to start writing this chapter. I was stumped for a couple of days…**

 **Adam's POV:**

The next day Bree was able to go home. Mr. Davenport excused Leo and me from school so we could help Tasha get Bree out of the hospital. We were also allowed to visit Chase today. I gotta admit, I missed not having a weak brother that I can pick on. (Not that Leo isn't weak; it's just not as fun).

Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Leo, and I drove to the hospital and arrived in Bree's room. "Okay, I signed the papers and everything and you're coming home, Bree!" Mr. Davenport said excitedly as soon as we entered Bree's hospital room.

"Really? That's amazing! Did they say if I could come see Chase with you guys?" She asked. "You're allowed, they just want you to wear a mask to cover your face so you don't spread your germs since you're still a little sick," Tasha explained.

"Yes!" She shouted.

I looked around her room and there was this hat thing. "Ooh! I didn't know they gave you accessories here!" I said. I put the hat on top of my head. It kind of smelt weird. "Uh… Adam, that's a bed pan. It's for the next patient," Leo said.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Bree looked at me disgusted. "Whatever the fancy term is, I don't care. I'm still calling it a hat," I replied. Bree started laughing. "I'm really glad I can finally get out of here and go back to my normal life!" Bree exclaimed.

"Well, you won't be able to go to school for two weeks," Mr. Davenport said sheepishly. "Wait, what!?" Bree shouted. "We have to watch out for you. You can't be stressed or anything like that," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Does that mean we don't have to go to school either?" I asked. I was really hoping Mr. Davenport said yes. There was no way I wanted to face Tristan again. "Nope, you guys will still go. Unless something goes wrong with Bree or Chase," Mr. Davenport replied.

I turned to Bree, "Bree, I need you to do me a favor," I started. "Sure, anything," She said. "I want you to get hurt so that Leo and I don't have to go to school," I replied. "Don't tell her that!" Leo exclaimed but then whispered to Bree, "Can you at least _fake_ an injury?"

"Stop it! You are both going to school and that's final!" Tasha exclaimed. Leo and I both groaned. Oh well, worth a shot. "So can we go visit Chase now?" Bree asked. "I think so. We just have to let them know that we're visiting him," Mr. Davenport said.

We left Bree's hospital room and we headed down the hall. "Good to see you up and around Bree!" A nurse exclaimed. "Thanks, Janet!" Bree said. She gave her a high-five. As soon as we passed her Tasha asked, "Who was that?" "She gave me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Plus she added more ice in my soda! She was the best!"

Wow, being in the hospital must have done a number on Bree. She was best friends with a lady that served her lunch… Now she's going to be talking away to the lunch ladies at school. (Note to self: Don't make eye contact with Bree when that happens. Act like you don't know her.)

We went into the elevator since Chase was on a different floor. I love riding in those things! "Can I push the button?" I asked excitedly. "Ugh, fine!" Leo said. "What floor?" I asked. "Ten," Mr. Davenport answered. I pushed the ten and we started going up.

We reached the tenth floor and talked to the lady at the desk. She told us that Chase was in room 134. She handed Bree one of those masks things to prevent sicknesses. We walked for a long time and we finally reached the room. "Do you think he'll be up?" Leo asked as soon as we got to the door.

"We'll have to find out," Tasha replied simply. Man! The suspense was killing me! Mr. Davenport opened the door and we all walked inside. There was this monitor thingy that kept beeping. "That's annoying!" I said a little loud.

"Shh!" Everyone said. I looked over and there was Chase. He looked asleep. There was a tube thingy underneath his nose. "What does that do?" I asked trying to keep quiet.

"It gives him oxygen. That beeping noise is his heart rate. If it didn't beep, he'd be dead," Mr. Davenport explained. "So we have to deal with the annoying beeping noise for the rest of our lives?" I asked, "Can I move out?"

"No! It's just temporary," Mr. Davenport replied.

Temporary? What does that even mean? "Temporary means just for a little amount of time, Adam," Bree explained. Leo rolled his eyes. The doctor came in. "I'm so glad you guys could come visit Chase," He said.

"How's he doing?" Mr. Davenport asked. "He hasn't woken up ever since he got here. Not even when we finished the first surgery," The doctor explained. "He's been asleep for like three days? What is he a bear?" I asked. Can you legally do that? Leo nudged me.

"We might need to wake him up soon. We need to see if the second surgery is working well with his body or not," The doctor said. "So, can't you just bang something loud over him and hope he wakes up? It's what I do. Or I scream really loud. If you want I can do it," I said. I opened my mouth. I was ready to scream.

Bree and Leo quickly put their hands over my mouth. "No, we want to try and see if he can wake up on his own. Don't worry, we'll see soon enough," The doctor assured us. "So what now? What if the surgery didn't work?" Tasha asked.

"Let's just take things one step at a time," The doctor simply replied.

He turned to leave. As soon as he left I looked down at Chase. Although he was sleeping he still looked miserable. No one said anything, we just stared. Wondering if Chase was going to be okay.

"Right now, I'd do anything to hear Chase's voice again," Bree said. Tear started rolling down her cheek. Tasha rubbed her back softly. "It's okay guys. We just have to hope that the surgery went okay. Chase would want us to stay strong," Mr. Davenport said.

Strong. Again, you'd figured since I was literally so strong that I'd know the meaning of the word. But this is an entirely different level. To be honest, I didn't even know strong meant two different things.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Mr. Davenport said softly. I looked at my brother one more time. "Bye, Chase," I said. We all turned to leave and closed the door behind us.


	6. Life of the Party

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

We took Bree home as soon as we left Chase's hospital room. All the way home Bree was telling us about how nice everyone was that took care of her in the hospital. She kept assuring us that Chase was in good hands. I hoped she was right.

We got home and helped Bree out of the car. She could walk and everything on her own, but we still wanted to make sure she was fully protected. "Guys, I don't need body guards, I'm fine," Bree told us.

"We know, we just don't want anything happening to you," Tasha said.

Bree rolled her eyes. We got her inside and we placed her on the couch. "Bree, I just want to get you in your capsule real quick then you can come back up here," I said. Bree nodded. We lifted her up from the couch again and we brought her downstairs in the elevator.

I popped her in her capsule real quick so that she could regain her energy. As soon as she was finished, we brought her back upstairs. "Donald, I don't want Bree going downstairs unless she has to," Tasha said.

"But what about when I have to go to sleep?" Bree asked. "You are not going to leave that couch. I'll give you lunch and everything. You have the TV so you won't be bored," Tasha explained.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Bree exclaimed. "Leo, go get some extra blankets and a pillow," I said. Leo ran into the back room and retrieved some. We placed Bree on the couch, put the pillow underneath her head, put the blankets on her, and handed her the TV remote. "Need anything else, Bree?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, can you get my phone?" Bree asked. Tasha nodded and got Bree's phone from her purse. She handed it to Bree. "Anything else?" My wife asked. "I'm good, thanks," Bree said with a smile. Adam, Leo, and I rolled our eyes. Talk about a pampered princess…

 **Bree's POV:**

It's eleven o'clock at night and I love being on the couch! Tasha gave me dinner around 6:30 and then she got me ice cream from my favorite ice cream shop (Cold stone Creamery).

I've been watching my favorite movies. Since no one is allowed to disturb me or anything, I got the whole TV too myself and I love watching my romantic movies without my brothers groaning.

I've been texting Catlin a lot too. Even though I can't go to school, I'm still keeping up with the drama. I put my phone away and tried to get some sleep. I couldn't. I was thinking about Chase almost all night. Would he be okay? How can I be treated like this if I know that not everything is better yet?

I drifted off to sleep with all these questions crowding my mind…

 **Adam's POV:**

Leo and I woke up and started getting ready for school. Mr. Davenport had agreed that I could sleep in Leo's room until Bree and Chase had recovered. Yes! I got to be honest; it's been pretty gun having a sleepover in Leo's room.

After we got dressed for school, we went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Bree was still sleeping! She was so lucky that she didn't have to go to school for like two weeks! That's...hold on let me count… 14 days! (Chase would be so proud that I did math)

We ate breakfast and then it was time to go to school. Mr. Davenport took us to school. I said goodbye to Leo and we went into our separate classrooms. He wished me good luck. I was gonna need it.

I looked around the classroom and Tristan wasn't there. That was a dream to come true to be honest! His friends were still there though. They didn't say anything to me, they just stared.

"Okay, class. We have a new student. This is Jozlin," My teacher said. I looked up. She had black hack hair and blue eyes. Normally, I'd say she was cute but I couldn't really think about anything normal. My mind was always on Bree and Chase.

I survived first and second period without anyone talking to me. I met up with Leo at lunch. He were both silent as we ate our turkey sandwiches. Normally, we'd just buy school lunches, but Tasha gave us lunch before we left. It was kind of weird.

The new girl was sitting all alone. "So who's she?" Leo asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I don't know. Some new kid named Jozlin or something like that," I replied. I stared at my sandwich. "You gonna eat that?" Leo asked.

"Nah," I replied. I handed it to Leo who gladly took it and started to eat it. I haven't been hungry the last couple of days. Weird right? Maybe there was something wrong with me…

During free period I didn't do much. I really wanted to go home. I as hanging out in the cafeteria, talking to Leo then I heard some laughing. Then I heard someone yell, "Stop! Please!"

I got up. "What is that?" Leo asked. He got up as well. I opened the door to go into the hallway. I saw a group of Tristan's friends making fun of someone. Whoever it was, I couldn't let them just be bullied like that.

I tapped one of Tristan's friends on the shoulder. "Oh! Look who's here guys, dumb Adam," He said. The group started laughing. They made it so that they could see who they were making fun of. It was Jozlin.

"Quit it. Don't you guys have something better to do?" I asked. "We're just having a little fun. What's the harm in that?" He asked. "I'll ask you one more time: Quit it." He looked me right in the eye and said, "Make us."

"Adam, don't!" Leo exclaimed. I turned around and then all of a sudden punched him in the nose. (What is up with me doing that all the time? Is that just the place where I like to go?)

"Let's get out of here," The guys said. They ran out of the hallway. I faced Jozlin and stuck my hand out so that she could grab it. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," She said.

"Next time, try and be more careful. Don't let them bully you," I replied. She nodded. I turned around and there was one of my teachers. "Mr. Davenport, I called your father. He's taking you and Mr. Dooley home. You're suspended until further notice," She said, "You are as well Mr. Dooley."

"What? Why?" Leo asked. "You knew your brother was probably going to fight those boys and yet you did nothing. Therefore you are suspended for one week," My teacher said. She turned and left. Leo looked at me in shock. What have I done?


	7. Just Wanna Say Thank You

**Jozlin's POV:**

I can't believe Adam stood up for me yesterday and then got punished for it. If anything, Tristan's friend should be the one to get punished. He started it! I walked up to the teacher that suspended Adam. I think her name was Miss. Carla.

"Excuse me, Miss. Carla?" I started. "Oh! Hello, Jozlin. Are you having trouble with anything?" Miss. Carla asked. "Uh, no I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about Adam," I replied.

"Adam? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Miss. Carla asked. "No, he didn't hurt me. I am just wondering why he got suspended yesterday," I told her. "Well, he's been causing trouble a lot lately. It's not like him to hurt people," Miss. Carla explained.

"But, he was protecting me. You see, Tristan's friends were picking on me. Adam stepped in and got me out of trouble," I said. "I understand, but he didn't have to hurt those boys. He did that all on his own," Miss. Carla said. "He had no choice! They weren't leaving me alone!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Jozlin."

"But—"

"No buts! I'm sorry Jozlin, but Mr. Davenport has to learn to control his actions. I appreciate you standing up for him, but please no more. My decision is final," Miss. Carla said. She walked away without saying anything else.

I sighed. Well, maybe I should still thank him for helping me again. Maybe it will make him feel better. "Did you hear Adam got suspended yesterday? Bree isn't must not be happy with her brother," I heard someone say as they passed me.

Bree must be Adam's sister! The girl must be friends with Bree, who lives with Adam. If I ask her where Bree lives that would mean that I would know where Adam lived! Am I making sense? Whatever, the point is, I need to know where they live. (Sorry that sounds like I'm a stalker but don't worry, I'm not. I just want to thank Adam.)

I walked up to the girl. "Hi, I'm Jozlin!" I exclaimed. I held out my hand for her to shake. She looked at me confused. "I'm Catlin," She said uneasily. She grabbed my hand and shook it. "I overheard that you knew Bree, Adam's sister," I said.

"Uh, yeah. She's a good friend of mine," Catlin said. "I have to talk to Adam. I need to thank him for something and I don't have his phone number or anything. Is there any way you could tell me where they live so I could thank him?" I asked.

Eventually, Catlin gave me the address (it took a lot of persuasion) and as soon as school was over, I headed for their house. I walked for about an hour (I didn't know they were that far away) and I finally made it to the address.

I looked up and there was their house. Let me be honest, it looked like a total dream house! I didn't know Adam lived in a mansion! Wow, I guess being suspended wasn't such a bad thing…

I walked up to their house and knocked on their door. It took a minute for someone to answer. The door opened. "Hi!" I exclaimed. "Uh, hello. Can I help you?" The person asked. "Yeah, I'm Jozlin. I'm Adam's… friend," I said. I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Donald Davenport," He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know if I could speak to Adam?" I asked. "Sure, come on in," Mr. Davenport said. I walked into their house. There was a girl on the couch. "Hi, I'm Bree," She said as she put her phone away. "Hi! I'm Jozlin. Nice to meet you," I said.

I looked at her for a second. She looked weak and sick. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was in the hospital a couple days ago but I'm feeling better," She replied with a smile. "So is Adam your only sibling?" I asked. "No, Leo is our step brother but I have another one named Chase. He's younger then Adam and me," Bree explained.

"Where is he?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment then said, "He's in the hospital." "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything like that," I said. I felt really bad. Tears were filling Bree's eyes.

"It's fine. He should be getting better… I think," Bree said quietly. "I hope he gets better," I replied with a smile. She smiled back. "Me too," She whispered. Adam came into the room. "Hey, Jozlin. What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I uh- wanted to thank you again. For helping me out. Tristan's friends are jerks. I tried talking to Miss. Carla so that she would let you and Leo back in school but she didn't budge," I said. "Oh, no problem. It's probably for the best anyway. We've been busy," Adam said quietly. Bree glanced at him.

"Well, thanks again. I should get going," I said quietly. Why did I have to ruin everything? Bree gave Adam a cold stare. "Uh, Adam. Is there something you want to ask Jozlin?" Bree asked. Adam sighed, "Uh, do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Really? That would be great! Thanks!" I exclaimed. "Well, bye Adam. Nice meeting you, Bree," I said. "You too!" Bree exclaimed. "Bye," Adam said quietly. I walked out and started walking home. Well, at least he doesn't hate me.

 **Bree's POV:**

"Why did I have to do that!?" Adam asked angrily. "Because! She felt really bad for you and I think it would be nice if we did something for her," I explained. "What about Mr. Davenport? We didn't even ask him," Adam said.

"Of course he'll say yes! Besides, you finally have a nice friend in school and I want you to still be happy!" I exclaimed. Adam rolled his eyes. "Jozlin isn't a friend! I just helped her because that's what we do!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, relax. This isn't like you. Usually you always invite girls over. Especially if they're cute," I said. "Well, I have better things to worry about. How can I just forget about Chase being in the hospital?" Adam asked.

I sighed, "You're not supposed to forget. It's absolutely normal to worry about Chase. But there isn't anything you can do right now," I explained. "I guess," Adam said quietly.

"Remember Adam, I'm still real proud of you. You're being really brave," I said. Adam smiled. "I miss Chase. I miss being able to throw him across the room," Adam said. "Well, you can do it to Leo," I suggested.

Leo walked into the room. "Do what to me?" Leo asked. Adam sighed and threw Leo across the room. "Aaah!" Leo screamed. I started laughing. "Yeah, it's not as fun," Adam said with a smile. "Do you mind!?" Leo yelled. "Not at all," Adam replied.

"Guys!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed and ran into the room. Tasha came down from upstairs. "What is it, Donald?" She asked. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked. Mr. Davenport caught is breath and said, "I just got word from the doctor, Chase is awake."

 ***laughs evilly* I love torturing you guys with cliff hangers. ;)**

 **-Angie**


	8. Visiting a Sick Chasey

**Chase's POV:**

I woke up with a fright. All I had seen were a bunch of bright lights. I sat up and looked around. I started to panic. There was someone else in the room though. "Chase! Calm down," The person said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Doctor Brian. You're in the hospital," The man told me. "Why?" I asked. Doctor Brian explained the whole scenario to me. "When can I go home?" I asked. "We have to see if the second surgery worked. If it did, you can go home in three days. If not, then we will need to do more testing and possibly have another surgery," Doctor Brian explained.

"What about my sister? Is she okay?" I asked. "She's fine. She's back home. She didn't have as much poison in her body as you did," Doctor Brian replied. I was still breathing hard. There were so many questions running through my head that needed answers.

"You can relax, Mr. Davenport. You're in good hands," Doctor Brian assured me. I carefully made myself lay down again. My brain was exploding. Why was this happening to me?

 **Adam's POV:**

As soon as we heard the news that Chase was awake I rushed to the car. I didn't even wait to hear what Mr. Davenport was going to say, I just did it. I honked the car horn and five minutes later, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Bree were all heading for the car.

"Okay, let's roll," Mr. Davenport said as he put on his sunglasses and put on his seatbelt. Tasha smiled as she put her seatbelt on. "I am so excited to see Chase! I miss him a lot!" Bree exclaimed. "Same here!" Leo said happily. I looked out the window and mumbled, "Me too."

It took us longer to get to the hospital since there was traffic. At one point I was yelling out the window to the car in front of us, "Move you slowpoke!" "Adam, I know you want to see Chase but you have to be patient. He's not going anywhere," Mr. Davenport said.

"I know, but why do they have to be so slow!?" I asked in annoyance. "It's not their fault, Adam, it's the traffic," Leo explained. "How can it be the traffics fault?" I asked, "It's not a person." Bree rolled her eyes, "Just forget it."

We started to move again and about fifteen minutes later, we finally reached the hospital. "Wow, I feel like we were in the car for one hundred years," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

We all got out of the car and went into the hospital. When we got inside, we went straight to an elevator and I was so excited to push the button again. "Floor ten right?" I asked. Again, Chase would be so proud of me for remembering a number! Whoop! Whoop!

"Yep, good job for doing… math," Tasha said a little confused. I pressed the button as soon as we were all in. The doors closed and we made our way to the tenth floor. Thirty seconds later, we reached the floor.

"Do I have to put on that mask like the last time?" Bree asked. "Yeah, I think it would be safe if we all did that," Mr. Davenport said. "Why?" Leo asked, "We're not sick." "That is true, but Chase's immune system is still low so we don't want him getting sicker then he already is," Mr. Davenport said.

"What does immoon mean?" I asked. Bree sighed, "Not immoon Adam, _immune_." "Yeah, what does it do?" I asked. "The immune system helps your body fight off any infections or viruses you may have," Tasha explained. "But Chase is bionic; can't he fight them by himself?" Leo asked.

"No, I took out his bionic chip, remember?" Mr. Davenport replied. "I remember!" I exclaimed raising my hand. "No, it was a rhetorical question, Adam," Mr. Davenport said. "What does rhetorical mean?" I asked. "Just forget it!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

We put on the cool mask thingies and went into Chase's room. As we walked in, I saw the TV on. Lucky! He got his own TV in his room. "Hey guys!" Chase exclaimed as we walked in. He turned to TV lower. "Oh, you're watching the news," I said with disappointment. My evening cartoons were on and he was watching the _news_.

"Glad to see you're awake," Mr. Davenport said with a smile. Chase gave a very weak smile back, "Yeah. I still can't believe I ended up in the hospital." "Hey Chase!" Bree exclaimed. "Hey! How are you doing?" Chase asked. "Could be better. Catlin just broke up with her boyfriend again so it's kept me busy since I can't go to school," Bree told him.

"How about you?" Chase asked Leo. "I'm okay. I was in school until someone got me suspended," Leo said and then everyone turned to me. Chase's smile disappeared. "Hey Adam," Chase said softly, "What happened?" "Nothing important. I'm just glad you're okay," I said with a smile.

He smiled back. Then all of a sudden he got up from his bed. "Wait, did the doctor find out I was bionic?" Chase asked. "No, I took out your chips before you guys got to the hospital," Mr. Davenport replied. Chase slumped back into his bed.

"Did you put mine back in?" Bree asked. "Yes, speaking of that, we should put you back in your capsule to regain your energy," Mr. Davenport responded. "We're glad you're okay, Chase," Tasha said. Chase smiled, "Me too."

Suddenly Mr. Davenport's phone started to beep. "Oh no, it's a mission alert," Mr. Davenport said. We all looked at him a little bit frightened. "What do we do?" Bree asked. "We gotta get home," Mr. Davenport said. Chase got out from his bed. "Can I come?" Chase asked.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed "What about me?" Bree asked. "No, you're not going either," Mr. Davenport said. "Then who's going?" Leo asked. "Just Adam," Mr. Davenport told us.


	9. Adam's Mission Impossible

**Adam's POV:**

Mr. Davenport took me home so I could get into my mission suit. He left Bree, Tasha, and Leo at the hospital so that they can hang out with Chase. This stupid mission was ruining this whole thing. All I wanted to do was to hang out with Chase. (Weird, right? I can't believe I just confessed that…)

We got home, went into the elevator, and went down to the lab. As soon as we reached the lab I raced into my capsule. It changed me into my mission suit and I came out.

"Okay, so what's the mission?" I asked. "I really don't think you should go alone, maybe I should go with you," Mr. Davenport suggested. "No! I want to do this alone. Bree and Chase believe in me. It's about time I start believing in myself," I told him.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Okay. There is a missile flying straight towards earth. It came out of a space shuttle by accident," Mr. Davenport started. I looked at him confused. By _accident?_ How do you do that by accident?

"It's hurdling towards earth at great speed. We don't have much time before it hits earth. It can destroy anything within fifty miles. We most definitely do not want anyone getting hurt or worse," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Okay, where is it and how much time do we have left?" I asked. "Luckily for you, it's not far. It's only ten minutes away," Mr. Davenport said. "Wouldn't that mean that our house would blow up and the hospital that Tasha and the others would be…?" I started. Mr. Davenport shook his head yes.

"They're all counting on you. I believe in you Adam," Mr. Davenport said. "Okay, send me the location. I'll do my best to stop it before it hits ground," I said. He gave me the location and I ran to it. I looked at the watch. The missile was three minutes away.

This is it. I had to save my family. They were all counting on me. It was about time I stepped up. I looked at my watch. Two minutes and fifteen seconds away. I got ready. I looked again thirty seconds. I could already see the missile coming down at great speed.

Ten seconds. Here we go. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… I grabbed the rocket and closed my eyes. Did I stop it? I opened my eyes and I heard Mr. Davenport on my Bluetooth, "Awesome job, Adam! You just saved everyone within fifty miles!" I smiled. I guess I really did save everyone.

"What should I do with the missile? It's a little heavy," I asked. "Bring it back to the lab. Great job, Adam. You completed a mission all by yourself. And no one got seriously injured, surprisingly!" Mr. Davenport replied on the Bluetooth.

I grabbed the missile and started carrying it back. "Adam? What are you doing?" Someone asked. I stopped and turned around. It was Jozlin. "Uh… what are you doing?" I asked. "I was out for a walk and…" Jozlin started.

"Tell me what's going on right now," She said crossing her arms. "Uh, give me a couple minutes. Meet me back here in ten minutes. I'll explain," I told her. She sighed and I started running back to the lab. As soon as I got there I said, "Jozlin saw me!"

"What!?" Mr. Davenport yelled. "You heard me! What do I do?" I asked, "I told her I would explain to her as soon as I dropped the missile back. Should I go?" I asked. "I honestly don't know Adam," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Maybe I should tell her. If I don't, I could risk her telling other people," I said. "Alright, but don't leave until you know that she will absolutely keep our secret," Mr. Davenport told me. I nodded. "I should change out of my mission clothes. I don't her to get more freaked out," I said.

I ran into my capsule and changed back into my clothes. "Are you sure you don't want me to come and help you convince her to keep out secret?" Mr. Davenport asked. "No, I was the one that caused this, this is my responsibility," I replied.

"Wow, you really have matured through this whole thing. That's saying a lot," Mr. Davenport told me. "Don't get used to it. I'm just holding the fort until Chase and Bree are back to normal," I said with a smile. Then Mr. Davenports phone rang, "Hang on," he said. He put his phone on speaker and said, "Hello?"

"Donald! The doctor just ran some tests and guess what?" Tasha asked. "What?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Chase is going to be okay! He no longer has poison in his body!" Tasha exclaimed. "That's great news! Adam, did you hear that?" Mr. Davenport asked. I nodded, I was so excited! Things were finally starting to turn around!

"When can he come home from the hospital?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Three days! Chase is really glad and so are we!" Tasha exclaimed, "How'd Adam's mission go?" "He did great! He actually has to go right now. We'll see you guys later though," Mr. Davenport replied. "Okay! Bye guys!"

Mr. Davenport hung up his phone. "See how these things work out?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to have Chase back home," I said with a smile. "I haven't heard you say that in… never!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "Don't ever tell him I said that," I replied quickly.

"You better get going. Jozlin is probably waiting. Almost everything was perfect, if this went well, I would no longer have to be stressed. I hope this goes well…

 **SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I know, I cut it a little short, but I really don't know what else to add. The next chapter is coming out today as well so I can finally go to bed without worrying about it. XD Enjoy!**

 **Love you guys to pieces,**

 **-Angie**


	10. You Really Stepped Up

I went back to the spot where I agreed to meet Jozlin. I spotted her in the distance. _"Here goes nothing,"_ I said to myself. I walked up to her, "Hey," I said. "Are you ready to talk?" She asked. "Yeah, I think so," I replied.

We started walking. "I'm a bionic superhuman," I started. "What? How? This doesn't make any sense!" She exclaimed. "Shh! No one can know. Before I tell you more, can I trust you?" I asked. We both stopped for a moment. She thought for a second and said, "Yes. You can trust me."

So I spent a good two hours talking to her about almost everything. Even what had just happened hours before with the missile. She didn't say much, she listened. She laughed at some of my remarks but didn't say much.

When I finally finished explaining everything she said, "So that's why you saved me from Tristan's friends. It's your job?" "I hate seeing people in trouble. Especially if it's my family; I-I don't know how to explain why I saved you, but I didn't want you to get pushed around by a bunch of jerks," I replied.

"Well, thanks. I really hope your brother and sister get better. They should be really proud of you. You are doing an amazing job. I'm proud of you," Jozlin said with a smile. "Do you really think I stepped up?" I asked.

She kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "You really stepped up." I grabbed her hand and took her home. A couple days later Chase was out of the hospital. A couple weeks after that, Chase and Bree were both ready to go back to school and Leo and I were able to go back too.

I also started to date Jozlin. She's so fun to hang out with and she's the cutest girl I've ever met. I'm really glad she's my girlfriend. Everything is back to normal and I'm happy.

So yeah, I may be an idiot sometimes, and I may not have my life together like some other people but I'm loved and I know that people care about me. And I will care about them, no matter what.

 **-THE END**

 **Hey guys! Did I end this weirdly? Do you think I should have ended it in a different way? Let me know! I'm planning on doing a collab fanfic with Aliqueen16 soon, uploading my sequel to A Different Kind of Lab Rat, and more! Stay tuned!**

 **Love you all to pieces,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
